1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, a computer readable medium storing an image processing program and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
Services using a network represented by the Internet have been provided. Especially, servers provide, using WWW (World Wide Web), information, services or the like in the forms of documents such as a text (hereinafter referred to as an “HTML document”) described in HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language).
On the other hand, software called a browser running on a client interprets the text such as the HTML document transmitted from the server to display it on the screen of an information terminal of the client.
Further, a radio communication technology represented by a mobile phone has been developed so that a portable information terminal compatible with the network has become widely used.
Since the portable information terminal requires a miniaturization so as to carry it, the size of a screen is more restricted than an ordinary compact and general-purpose computer. Therefore, most of the HTML document created for the display of the general-purpose computer and provided from the server may not be able to be displayed within the display of the portable information terminal at a time.
That is, there is a case that an electronic document larger than the size of the display for displaying the document is desired to be displayed and that it is desired to improve an operability and serviceability when the electronic document is browsed.